My Shapeshifting story
by maxie237j
Summary: This is my first story so be kind also wasn't sure what category to put it under so just because Scarlett Johnson was in it I chose avengers so yeah, sorry for any typos and again just be nice. If people like this then I'll do another chapter but otherwise enjoy.


I discovered my gift when I was fourteen, just a normal guy who did all the normal things a guy of my age did, went to school, played and fantasised about girls. The last point is probably the most relevant because it's how I think I discovered my gift. So as any guy did who was my age I had a certain type of dream, a wet dream, where I fantasised about a girl in my year or some celebrity. One morning I woke up in my bed, in my room and I thought everything was normal, just a normal day I remembered a dream I had from the night before about Megan Fox, who at the time was my celebrity crush and I jumped out of my bed ready for the usual daily routine. But for some reason I just fell straight onto my face, just tipped right over my balance was off, then I brushed dark black hair out of my face, I normally had short blonde hair so suddenly I was pretty confused when I then looked down and I saw tits!

As I slowly got up to my feet still struggling to get used to my new centre of gravity I realised I was suddenly taller at least taller than my usual short height. I also felt lighter normally I was this fat kid but now I felt light on my feet aside from the fact I felt like I was permanently falling forward. I rushed to the toilet trying to avoid anyone who may have surfaced from their sleep though it was quite early and what do I see when I get to the toilet not the usual face that greets me very morning but Megan Fox's. The strangest thing was I was still in my pyjamas from the night before but as you would expect they did not fit right with my new found breasts pressing tightly against my shirt and everything else being far too small due to my now taller stature but the familiar bulge which I normally saw from my cock was not there.

I locked the door to the toilet and I just sat down, closed my eyes and thought, how did this happen why am I in Megan Fox's body and why am I still dressed like this. I imagined one particular item of clothing my hot 18 year old sister had been wearing a few weeks ago, a tight tank top, short shorts and some high heels, I now it's weird to find what your sister wearing certain clothes sexy but I couldn't really help it was just a fact of life what she had on that day was hot. I don't know what I did exactly but I think I imagined that on my body next or rather Megan Fox's and then I stood up and opened my eyes and what do I see. I had suddenly changed clothes into a tank top, short shorts and high heels all perfectly fitting Megan Fox's body.

I was of course surprised by this but then I remembered my dream from the night before of Megan Fox and I thought, do I become whatever I think of. I decided I would test my theory out so I just thought of myself back in my original form in my pyjamas I then felt myself shrinking and I saw myself shift back into my original body in my normal clothes, I was ecstatic.

I then wanted to test out something because I then had the idea in my head that I was a shape shifter so I stripped down naked, and I saw my dick although it wasn't small it was not anything to boast about so I just imagined it growing and becoming erect still growing to 12 inches and what did I see I was now the proud owner of a 12 inch rock hard dick protruding from my body. I willed it to become flaccid again but kept it at a length of about 8 inches. I decided I would change other things about myself, first thing was to get rid of my fat and it just disappeared then I wanted a six pack and as you can probably guess by now I now had abs. I continued to morph my body so it turned into the perfect body and in about 5 minutes I now had abs, a muscular upper body, muscular legs, a big dick and a cute face whilst also having grown a few inches. I was quite impressed with the results so I imagined my school clothes on my body, ate my breakfast and set of for school ready to explore my new powers later that evening.

Once I returned home after a truly enjoyable day of people asking "have you grown?" and "have you lost weight?" I went straight to my room. First a took a picture of my naked body to make sure I could transform straight back into it if required and without the hassle of getting it as I had before. I decided to just start things of simple, I looked in the mirror and I changed my hair colour to ginger and back to blonde several times. I could do it with no effort what so ever so I decided to step things up a bit and I transformed into my younger brother, I felt myself shrinking and soon I was my younger brother standing in baggy clothes in the middle of my room. I checked to see how effective the transformation had been and I surprised myself in how accurate I had been I even had the small scar that he had when he had his appendix taken out. Then I proceeded to do something I'm not exactly proud of as I pulled of my pants and looked at the dick of my 12 year old brother, some might call me gay but I wanted to see if even though I had never seen his dick before I had recreated it and what I saw was a roughly 3.5 inch dick. This was what I had been expecting as he had not hit puberty yet but more interestingly it showed that even if I did not know about a physical feature of someone I still recreated it.

I was getting quite confident as I morphed back into my form so I decided I would try morphing into Taylor Swift, I had always had a thing for her long legs. So I concentrated harder than before and when I had thought of her for about a minute I realised I was now far taller and had lost my manhood in my pants with hair now falling down into my face. I looked at the body and I was impressed I decided though that my teenage school clothes weren't really right for her so I again concentrated and when I stopped I was dressed in a tight mini skirt and a tight top. I realised how cold it must get in to mini skirt as it didn't really cover much of the legs up but man was it sexy. I looked at the breasts I had now developed and they were the one thing I was a little disappointed with there wasn't really much to grab at so I again concentrated and I felt a pressure building up in my chest and I felt the top I was wearing tighten and tighten until the tits of my body went from about a B size to a D size.

I couldn't really resist myself anymore as I decide to further explore my body, I stripped down and I started massaging my clitoris I had turned myself on with the big tits and otherwise perfect body then whilst continuing to massage my clitoris I felt this sensation come over my body and my hand was becoming wet. Whilst doing this I had not heard the doorbell ring or my mother calling out "Jack, Charlotte's here", Charlotte was my friend from school there was never anything between us we were just friends, I had forgotten I'd invited her over. I heard her coming up the stairs and I realised the situation I was in I was naked, masturbating and in Taylor Swift's body except with big tits. My natural instinct kicked in as I raced to get my clothes unfortunately forgetting I could just shapeshift back to my body and have clothes on in a second. Therefore as I was scrambling to get the clothes on, clothes which I realised then were extremely hard to get on, lace panties and a tight skirt all the way up my long legs were hard enough but the things that really fucked me were the bra which I had no idea how to put on and the tight top over my huge tits.

As you can probably guess by now I did not get dressed in time and even now I regret my stupidity in not just shapeshifting back to my normal form instead of struggling to put on a bra which I had no idea how to do. I saw Charlotte walk in and all she could say was "what the fuck". I quickly ran over to her with my tits bobbing up and down as I ran to shut the door and I entered into the awkward conversation of me explaining what the fuck was going on.

"Charlotte be quiet otherwise my mum will come up"

"Who the fuck are you and how the hell do you know who I am, wait why you look like Taylor Swift, where the hell is Jack"

"OK Charlotte just calm down will you, it's me, Jack"

"What are you talking about?"

I rushed over to my phone with the picture that I had taken earlier on it and I quickly morphed back into my body except I was naked.

"Jack? Since when did you have a six pack and you're dick, good for you. But wait what the fuck is going on?"

I then explained to her what was going on and how I had discovered I could shapeshift earlier that morning and I was just trying it out. She then started to get annoyed with me for whatever the hell I was doing before and to be honest I drifted off a bit I know it sounds bad but she does sort of give me lectures quite a lot. In my dream world I started to think about Charlotte which sounds a bit pervy but oh well. Although she isn't drop dead gorgeous she is quite hot, she has a nice body but her tits are a bit small and she is a bit fat but I can't really say much because up until that day I was a short fat kid. Whilst all this was going on Charlotte was saying something about how I shouldn't abuse my powers and I just started to think her clothes disappearing down to her underwear and her turning into Katy Perry, I admit I should probably have boundaries. Then what shocked me back to reality was Charlotte shouting "You bastard". I realised what now stood before me was not my best friend Charlotte but Katy Perry in just her underwear.

"You think just cause you have powers you can change whoever you want"

"Charlotte I swear I didn't know I could do that"

"Sure you didn't, change me back now"

"Yeah, yeah sure"

I focused hard and imagined Charlotte standing back in front of me, "thank god I would have been pissed off If you'd kept me that way", I realised I had succeeded in changing her back. I realised however that I had just discovered a whole new part of my powers I could change what I look like and what other people look like.

I felt bad about what I'd just done but the Charlotte got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"So, Jack you've made yourself look really hot can you do the same for me then can we fuck."

I was a bit surprised by this she'd just talked about me abusing my powers and now she wants me to shapeshift her and she wanted to have sex, my best friend wanted to have sex with me. I was all for it.

"OK, sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Surprise me Jack"

I started to think I could make her the perfect girl so I thought in my mind what I wanted to change about her. I closed my eyes and thought; well I think maybe she should lose a bit of weight so I morphed that first. Not too much weight but enough so that she was still curvy, I heard her start to make a squealing sound, it must be working. I then decided I like blondes so I gave her long curly blonde hair which went down her shoulders then I gave her ruby red lipstick and made her slightly tanned. I then made her taller I made her 6 foot and gave her long smooth legs, next I slightly increased the size of her but because that's the sort of thing I went for. Then I made her quite toned all over and gave her a flat stomach and then finally I gave her nice big tits. To finish it off I put her in sexy clothes and I opened my eyes and what I saw was stunning.

"How do I look then?"

"Amazing"

I couldn't hold myself back we just started kissing, we stripped each other then we had sex. Everything about her was perfect and I loved my powers. I ripped of her bra and felt her huge tits then I shoved my cock inbetween them, then she started to suck my dick and it was one of the best feelings I've ever had. I came in her mouth and she loved it but I made sure I remained hard thanks to my powers; I then moved onto the main event I thrust my dick into her tight vagina and she started to moan. "Yes. Jack. Shove it in" my mother was thankfully watching some sitcom in the living room. Charlotte and I started kissing, I was squeezing her tits and continued to thrust my dick into her vagina than after a short while I came and she gave out one final squeal as she her final orgasm flushed through her body.

For the next hour we had sex constantly none of us getting bored as we lost our virginities, blowjobs, anal and just normal sex all happened and I fingered her as well, until finally she said, "can we swap?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you shapeshifted into me and you shapeshifted me into you we basically swapped bodies then we could have sex that way"

"Sure, sounds fun"

The reason I agreed to it was we had both just loved the last hour and I wanted to find out what it was like from the other side.

"You ready?"

"Fuck, yeah"

I then did it, I didn't get any shorter but my chest felt a pressure it my chest and I felt my but moving out, I made a moan similar to the one she had made before, in fact exactly the same as it was her voice that came out from my mouth. I stared at the naked body in front of me or rather my body, suddenly Charlotte got a boner, "you're first boner good for you Charlotte"

"It feels weird, I feel so strong though"

She suddenly advanced on me and I jumped up onto her wrapping my legs around her. It felt weird after an hour of being the strong one she was able to lift me up and do whatever she wanted. She stuck her dick in me and it felt weird at first but then all over my body I felt an orgasm far stronger than anything I had experienced before. I moaned with my high voice and then I felt the hot liquid explode inside of me. Charlotte was gasping for air as she smiled "so that's what it's like for you"

"Yeah I know pretty great"

"Hey Jack can you give me a blow job"

"Ummm, yeah let me just get you a hard on again"

I focused my mind to harden her dick after her last time. Whilst doing this I experienced the boundaries of my new body, I felt flexible and light on my feet and as soon as I saw Charlotte's dick get hard I gave my first blowjob. I wasn't sure about it at first because I thought it was kind of gay but then I decided it can't be gay since it's actually my dick. So I sucked my dick, Charlotte seemed to be enjoying it at least.

My mum called up the stairs "Jack tea" it coincided with Charlotte unloading in my mouth and giving out a deep groan. I then got up and I swapped us into the right bodies and put us back in clothes.

"Charlotte I'm gonna have to change you a bit more"

"Why? I like my new body"

"Well if you turn up back home as a stunning, sexy blonde I doubt your parents will recognise you"

"I guess, what are you gonna do?"

I thought to myself: "Well I'll change your hair back, make you a bit shorter, make you a bit chubbier, make your tits a bit smaller and put you back in your old clothes"

"So, much but I feel so sexy"

"If we just gradually change you over a few months we can just tell everyone it's your body naturally changing"

"That is actually quite a good idea Jack, let's do that. Do you want to come over to my place tomorrow my parents are out so we can be as noisy as we like"

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow sexy"

"Same to you"

The next day I went to Charlottes' house I didn't really know what I was expecting but when I got there I was met by the smiling face of Emily, Charlottes' hot neighbour.

"Hi, Emily. What are you doing here?"

"Charlotte mentioned that you had an ability that you could share with me in return for a favour"

My heart leapt, was she offering to have sex with me.

"Ummmm, is Charlotte here?"

"Yeah she's up in her bedroom, let's go up to her"

We walked up the stairs and to be honest I was a bit confused what was going on but also worried that Charlotte had told anyone else about my shapeshifting ability.

By the time I had considered all my options, either just seeing how this played out or just leaving we were up in Charlotte's room, and she was naked on her bed.

"Charlotte why have you invited Emily over?"

"Well as I was walking home last night I missed my body from last night so I knew I wanted to have sex with you again just to try it out again, then when I saw Emily she noticed I looked different I mean we have known each other for 10 years so I explained what had gone on and she wants to try. So you do it she's fine having a threesome."

I just thought this through in my head, two girls were offering to have a threesome with me and I could make them look however hot I wanted – I was all for it.

"So how do you want to do this? I'll put you back to what you looked like before Charlotte but what do you want to look like Emily?"

"I'll stay a woman obviously but I always thought that girl out of the Avengers with the ginger hair was quite hot"

"You mean Scarlett Johansson?"

"Yeah, her but I prefer her blonde so could you turn me into her"

I was preparing to turn her into Scarlett Johansson when I thought to myself I was pumped since I was about to have sex with Scarlett Johansson but on the other hand Emily was quite hot as she was, she had a nice body, nice legs, sexy tits and a cute smile but I guess you can't win them all. I imagined Scarlett Johansson standing in front of me with sexy blonde hair and in a sexy maid outfit; I've already said I'm a weird guy.

"So how do I look?"

I recognised the sexy voice as Scarlett Johansson's and I was impressed I had got the voice so accurate, after I had finished making Charlotte look like she did the night before I was ready.

I approached Emily first and grabbed her but as I let her jump on me and I started to shove my dick inside her exploring every area of her body, then we fell onto the bed and Charlotte jumped onto and we all started making out. I was grabbing Emily's but and Charlotte's soft tits, then they started making out and I started fucking them each in turn. Then just as I had came inside of Scarlett Johansson's tight little pussy or rather Emily's, Charlotte moaned , "I want a dick", I was caught up in the moment so in a second I was fucking Emily up the ass and Charlotte was fucking her in the pussy.

After a while we all stopped and lay in bed together and I returned Charlotte to her sexy form without a dick, I had grown myself some tits on my chest just to play around with when Emily asked, "Can you swap what we look like, just like what you did with Charlotte yesterday"

"Sure"

Then in a moment I was staring at two identical copies of myself and I was Scarlett Johansson, then suddenly Emily jumped on me "get in some sexy clothes you bitch". Emily's really getting into this I thought, I then morphed into a tight skirt with a tight top that showed my cleavage off I also increased my tits by about 2 sizes. Emily in my body started going at me fucking me up my skirt then Charlotte pinned my upper body down and she shoved her cock in my mouth, I was just experiencing amazing pleasures from every direction.

We finished off a while later when both of them were worn out and I shape shifted back to my male form and changed Charlotte back to her hot body from before but I wasn't sure what to do about Emily.

"What do you want me to change you into?"

"First can you just change me back to normal?"

"OK"

I changed her back to normal and she was quite hot just normally.

"Can you move my tis up a size, give me a nicer but, make me a bit thinner and can you make me a bit taller"

I did this and you might think why would I bother but she had just given me a threesome and I wasn't changing her a huge amount.

"OHHH, that feels good"

She sounded happy with the results so I said goodbye to both of the now supermodel looking girls and left. So that's how I discovered what my gift was and what I could do with it ever since then I have really been doing much with it except making myself more good looking and finishing making Charlotte looking super sexy.


End file.
